


What Happens in Siberia

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, On the Run, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Civil War, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a little plot, blowjob, handjob, plot if you squint, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Steve and Nat are on the run. They are currently hiding in a secluded hut in Siberia. Steve takes Nat up on a proposition she made a few days back.
Relationships: Captain America/Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, romanogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	What Happens in Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I had to write it down. Just a little smutty oneshot.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and make my day. Really!
> 
> Many thanks to Illy for beta-ing this!!

Being on the run wasn’t easy, for any of them. Sam, Nat, and him were mostly together, though from time to time, one of them would go their own way and do their own thing. Or when a current _mission_ required it.

The trio had started stopping terrorists from using Chitauri weapons for their own purposes. It was still a mystery to Steve how so much alien tech had found its way into the hands of bad people all over the world when New York had been the sole sight of the Chitauri attack.

Right now, Steve and Natasha were alone, staying in a small hut an hour’s drive outside of Yakutsk, Russia. They were following a hint Nat had gotten about some of the last remains of Hydra having a weapons storage in the area, including several Chitauri guns. Nat’s language skills were extremely helpful, but they had to leave Sam behind as a dark-skinned man would have been very suspicious and prominent in these parts of Russia. They simply couldn’t take that risk. However, Sam was on a mission in South Afrika at the moment, where Nat and Steve would follow him as soon as they’d found and destroyed the weapons.

They had a lead they wanted to follow the next day, but right now, it was evening and snow was falling outside, though it was only the beginning of October.

“Did you think about my proposition?” Nat asked when they were sitting next to each other on the small, worn sofa in front of the tiny furnace.

Steve sighed. He had. It had in fact been hard to concentrate on the mission after she’d said _that_.

Natasha Romanoff, one of the best-looking women in the world had asked him if he wanted to lose his virginity to her.

He’d been driving when she brought it up, seemingly out of nowhere. He almost veered off the road. She’d argued that he was always so tense, even though she often massaged his muscular back and neck for him. He’d gotten hard a few times during those massages, feeling very embarrassed, and she’d been amused at first, but then she’d become serious.

She’d told him that she knew he had no experience. She’d said that she didn’t mind, she just wanted to take the edge of things. That they were on the run, that nobody would ever know, and that maybe it would help him, to finally know what it was like.

And he had thought. And thought. And thought. He’d seen her naked and remembered how quickly his cock had hardened. Natasha was a lot of things, bashful was not one of them. They’d shared a hotel room and she’d sauntered out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel that she’d thrown to the side to walk over to her bag. Naked. Completely and utterly naked.

Gloriously naked.

Natasha was a beautiful woman. Of course, Steve had felt bad at first, his conscience driving him crazy. However, when he thought about the overall situation, it all had changed. He wasn’t America’s golden boy anymore. He was a fugitive. There was a reward on his head. He still acted according to his conscience, but he took some things more liberal.

He hadn’t slept the night before, listening to Nat’s deep and regular breathing, thinking. Wondering what it would feel like, with _her_.

He didn’t have feelings for her. Not _that_ kind of feelings anyways. Nat was his friend, one of the best he ever had. She was loyal and fierce. Brave and insanely smart. Pragmatic and decisive. Steve knew that if he did this with her, nothing would change between them.

That was what finally made him decide in favor of having sex. Nat wouldn’t laugh at him if he messed up somehow. She wouldn’t judge him.

“I have. I… I want this,” Steve said, not able to look at her.

Her hand at his chin turned his face to her.

“You sure?” she asked, gently caressing him.

He took a deep breath. This time, he looked her straight in the eye.

“Yes.”

She smirked.

“Good! I haven’t had a proper shag in a while, and I think your recovery period will be very short due to the serum.”

Steve didn’t know how to reply. He didn’t need to, though, since she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“Come on, Stevie, I know you can do better than that,” she teased him.

He chuckled. She’d taken him by surprise, that was all. He leaned forward to initiate their next kiss and she responded eagerly. Kissing wasn’t new to Steve, so he continued doing it, caressing her tongue with his, their soft lips pressed together.

Nat’s hands started to wander. At first, one had been buried in his full hair, the other one at the back of his neck. Now, one was caressing his broad back while the other one moved to his chest, stroking him over the material of his sweater.

“Take it off,” she instructed.

He hurried to take off the sweater and quickly did the same with his undershirt. Nat gave him a once over, smirking.

“They really did a good job with you,” she mumbled before bringing her hands up to caress his pecs.

Steve felt his muscles twitch under the touch of her soft hands. Too soon for his liking, she drew back, grinning when she saw his questioning expression.

“I think it would only be fair for me to be just as semi-naked as you,” she explained before shrugging out of her thick wooly cardigan and the two layers of shirt she wore underneath.

Steve’s mouth went dry. She was wearing a black sports bra that covered her breasts, but he could see her erect nipples poking through the fabric. Her taut figure was enticing. She leaned forward again, capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. When she drew back, she was topless. Steve had no idea how she’d done that in the meantime.

Her breasts looked surprisingly full for someone as well-toned as her. They were round, the nipples and areola a dark pink color.

“You may touch if you want,” she said softly.

Blushing, he looked at her face for confirmation, before slowly bringing his hands to her chest. He started gently, stroking, weighing her breasts in his hands, cupping them. When he stroked her nipple with a finger and she moaned, he got bolder, soon tickling the straining buds with his thumbs on both sides.

Nat’s breathing was faster. When he softly pinched a nipple, she hissed and he was about to apologize, but with a quick move, she brought his head forward, mashing it against her chest. So, she’d like that?

Steve started to kiss and lick her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Nat moaned unashamedly and he grinned into her skin.

He almost jumped when he felt her hand at the waistband of his pants. She wriggled it past the barrier and both of them groaned when she wrapped her hand around his hard shaft.

“My oh my, Steve! You’re packing!” she mumbled into his hair as he was still busy caressing her breasts with his mouth.

The position was slightly awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but he was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t care. Nat was stroking him faster and he was getting dangerously close to losing control.

“Nat, I… ah! You shouldn’t… I… can’t…. have to uh! Slow down, I…” he stammered, feeling himself get closer and closer to relief.

“Shh, don’t worry. I want you to cum. You’ll last longer afterwards,” she explained.

Steve grunted. With a stroke of her thumb over the leaking head of his cock, he was done for. With a shout, he came in his pants and all over Nat’s hand, his hip canting into her stroking motion.

When he was spent, Nat drew back and winked at him – and licked her hand clean. Steve could only stare at the wanton woman in front of him. She grinned and motioned for him to climb on the bed. She followed him and when he turned back to face her, she was completely naked.

Steve already felt his cock stirring again. Nat saw it twitch.

“Now that’s interesting. I bet you’re hard again pretty soon,” she commented, pulling down his pants in a swift motion.

Unbothered by the drying cum sticking to it, she leaned forwards and licked a long stripe up his cock. Steve moaned. He hadn’t expected that move, at all. Nat grinned.

“Oh yes, you’ll be hard in no time,” she said before wrapping her sensual lips around the head of his cock, sucking.

Steve thew his head back and howled. The sound was utterly undignified, but at that point, he couldn’t care less. What Nat was doing with her mouth was surely illegal. When he looked down at her and watched as her full lips were stretched around his hardness, he growled. Her tongue was playing with his frenulum while she was sucking him in. He was fully hard again already and couldn’t help but buck his hips.

She looked up at him and winked. Steve nearly lost it. She pulled her mouth from his cock.

“Lie down,” she instructed, and he laid back.

Nath straddled him and then he could feel her wet heat against his cock. She sat on top of him, thick cock wedged between her lower lips. She was slicking him up with her juices, rubbing her core back and forth on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him, not ceasing the slow movement of her hips.

Steve kissed her back, their tongues playfully teasing each other. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. It felt great.

On one of her rocking motions, his cock caught in her folds and instead of pulling away, Nat pushed against him - and then he was inside of her.

Steve moaned into her mouth and Natasha replied in kind. He could feel her warm sheath surrounding him, her muscles squeezing. She didn’t move at first, just sitting on top of him, his cock wedged into her tightness.

Slowly, Natasha leaned back until she was sitting more upright, her hands planted onto the planes of his hard, muscular chest.

“Oh, wow Stevie, you feel fantastic!” she groaned.

He wasn’t able to reply. Steve was overwhelmed by the sensations. When Nat slowly started a rocking motion, not letting him slip out of her, he hummed. Her hips picked up the pace and soon, she was rocking back and forth quickly, tilting her hips in a fluid motion.

Nat leaned forward again, kissing Steve on the lips before nuzzling his neck, not breaking her rhythm. Her breasts were teasingly touching his chest, her nipples stroking over his.

The glide of her warm wetness along his shaft was delicious. Their moans became louder and louder. Steve had tried to stay silent, but he couldn’t, not when everything felt so good.

He came closer and closer to completion, but he wanted to try something else.

“Nat! Wait!” he exclaimed, and Nat stopped moving at once.

“What is it, Steve?” she asked breathlessly.

“I… want to change positions,” he said.

He brought one of his legs up and with a quick move, she was underneath him. Steve grinned down at her.

“Well then, ride me, cowboy,” Nat said, winking at him.

Steve blushed. At first, he went slow, fearing to do something wrong. However, when Nat started to bring her hips up and answer his thrusts with her own, he became bolder. He set a fast pace, but then Nat effortlessly brought one of her legs up to his shoulder and he groaned loudly. The position opened her up for him and she seemed to enjoy his thrusts immensely as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Steve tried his best to hit the same spot again and again, the one that made her close her eyes in pleasure, moaning, groaning and whimpering.

He would never have thought that he could wring sounds like this from the Black Widow, or his friend Natasha.

It only served to arouse him more. Between her moans and the slapping of skin on skin, a distinctly wet squelching sound that would normally have made him blush but only got him impossibly harder could be heard.

Steve was getting close. Nat seemed to feel it since she reached down, squeezed his ass with one hand while the other wandered between their hot, sweaty bodies and started to play with herself.

He looked down, wanting to see what she was doing, and the sight almost made him cum at once. Her fingers were rubbing herself quickly, but further back, he could see his cock appearing and disappearing in her wet hot pussy, glistening with her juices.

That was it. Steve leaned down and caught her lips in a feral kiss while he chased his orgasm. His thrusts became irregular and quicker and with a growl, he came, shooting his load deep inside of her. Nat threw her head back and moaned loudly, and Steve could feel her clenching around his hardness.

He had experienced orgasms before, sometimes at his own hand, sometimes during wet dreams that always made him blush. This, however, was different.

Steve could feel Nat pulsing around him, milking him. It was an insanely good feeling.

With a groan, Steve rolled to the side to give Nat room to breathe. She looked at him, grinning.

“I’d say that was a pretty solid performance, Captain,” she said, winking at him, still trying to catch her breath.

Steve chuckled.

He wouldn’t mind repeating it at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
